Gene Angel
by Cha-Cha-Cheesecake
Summary: Moonlight shone down on the hospital. In a town that was still, and calm, like the ocean which gently lapped against the cliffs, a town that had remained uninterrupted for many years, Daisuke Niwa sat in a chair by the bedside of a very special child.


**I really wanted to read write a D N Angel fanfic, but I needed to finish AT LEAST the anime series first, so when I finished the anime series I searched for all Daichi fanfics and there was only a few there! =( It's so unfair!**

**I think Daichi is an awesome character. And his appearance offers loads of possibilities about what could happen in the near or far future… So people who are reading this, go write a Daichi fanfic sometime soon. It's killing me that there aren't enough! DX**

**Gene Angel**

Moonlight shone down on the hospital. In a town that was still, and calm, like the ocean which gently lapped against the cliffs, a town that had remained uninterrupted for many years, Daisuke Niwa sat in a chair by the bedside of a very special child.

"You are the most perfect little kid in the world," Daisuke said softly, watching his son sleep. Daichi had been born only eight hours ago, but already Daisuke realised that his son was an amazing entity that would change their lives forever.

"It's only a shame that Riku can't come and see you," he continued, his heart filled with a warm feeling. "But you tired her out so much, she'll sleep for a week!" He laughed to himself, then continued to watch Daichi's small chest rise and fall as he slept.

"You're just so… amazing. Ten fingers, ten toes, all with tiny nails like pearls. And your eyes, they're perfect too. Like chocolate. And you even have some hair! It's amazing to think that you only took nine months to grow. Such fine artwork looks like it would take a lifetime." He sighed. "I must sound like an idiot, rambling on like this, making pregnancy sound like some kind of magic spell. But you seriously… if you do understand or hear anything that I'm saying, listen to this.

If you become a Phantom Thief like me, Dark can be a complete bastard. Don't take anything he says to heart. Okay?" As he said this, Daichi opened his eyes sleepily and blinked.

"H-Hey, you _can _hear me!" exclaimed Daisuke, grinning like a fool. "Man, do I wish that Riku could see this!"

"Awh," Daichi grumbled, looking like he wanted to punch Daisuke if he had the energy to flail his fists.

"You have her temper," he laughed, referring to Daichi's irritated expression. "Your mom's, that is. I hope you're just as sweet when you're in a better mood. And I'm keeping my fingers crossed that you're not as shy or awkward as I am when you grow up, and I hope you'll look fairly manly, and _never _get picked for a girl part in a play."

Throughout this speech, Daichi simply stared at his father, wondering who he was and why he was rambling on about something to him in a language he couldn't comprehend.

"And I hope that mom won't leave death-traps lying around the house that'll put you in the hospital, or will keep embarrassing you with her knowledge about who you have the hots for, or make you go out on school nights stealing paintings. That was a hassle. Especially with all my love-life and homework to get on top of."

"Dai-chan!" Daisuke turned around. His mother was standing in the doorway, a huge smile on her face.

"M-Mom?" he gasped. "B-But, how?"

"Risa-chan contacted me." She had a dangerous smile on her face. "Oh, _Dai-chan_, why didn't you tell _me_ first?"

"U-Uh, well… Can you stop calling me Dai-chan?" he asked, glaring at his mother like an embarrassed child. "You named me Daisuke, not Dai-chan. Didn't you?"

"Dai-chan, can I see the baby?" She asked, ignoring him and creeping over to where her grandchild lay, eyes half-open. "Hiya, mini Dai-chan~! This is grandma, but you should just call me Emiko. Grandma makes me feel old, which I'm totally not!" Daichi looked up at Emiko sleepily.

"Awh," he mumbled, pursing his lips and closing his eyes again.

"He's so beautiful," she giggled, gently touching his curled-up hand. "Is mini Dai-chan going to be the newest Phantom Thief?"

"Mom, his name is Daichi!" Daisuke said irritably.

"Aw, Daichi is so adorable!" Emiko cooed, giving Daisuke a hug. "You're so lucky to have such an adorable son!"

"I know," he said proudly. "He's super. He has ten fingers and ten toes, I counted them myself. And he has chocolate-brown eyes, too, like Riku. He has her temper too. You should've seen the way he looked at me before. It was awesome."

"You're so pleased that he was angry at you?" she laughed. "You're my son, alright."

"You betcha. But… I just want him to stop being so sleepy so I can talk more to him and hold him and hear him talk back."

"Did you pay _any_ attention in health class? It takes a long time before babies start to talk," Emiko reminded him.

"Oh yeah… Well, I want him to hurry up and grow a bit, and I want Riku to stop being so tired so that we can do things as a family," he said.

"That sounds selfish," his mother grinned. "But I know how you feel. After you were born I wanted to do things with you so badly, but I was weak and after having someone as slow as you, I couldn't move around and was so tired I could've slept for all eternity. But do remember, if I felt that how do you think Riku feels? You should just focus on letting her have her beauty sleep while also getting to know Daichi a bit better."

"I suppose so," Daisuke agreed, seeing his mother's point.

"Who decided on the name, anyway?" Emiko asked, wondering if Daisuke was vainer than she thought.

"Uh, that was Riku. She said that she wanted to be reminded of our commitment every time she looked at our son. Well, if it was a girl, I was going to name her Hana." At that moment, Daichi began to cry. He jumped, startled.

"Ah, um, okay…" He slowly lifted Daichi out of his crib and laid him against his chest. He must've done the right thing, because Daichi quietened down considerably.

"Wow, you're good at this!" Emiko breathed, admiring her son's willingness. Daisuke grinned.

"Riku made me practise on a sack of flour before Daichi was born, so I perfected it a while ago," he replied, cheeks flushed with pride.

"Well, Riku's lucky. Your father was never that giving," his mother remembered, reliving memories of when Kosuke and her were in the same position as Daisuke and his wife, Riku.

"Really? That's weird. I always imagined him as the type that would be all over his kid," he mused, rubbing Daichi's back soothingly.

"Not as much as you'd think," Emiko laughed. "But, Dai-chan, I'm seriously happy for you and Riku. I know that Dad would be too." Daisuke stared out of the window, imagining his grandfather's face as he would show him Daichi for the first time.

"_Look, Grandpa, this is Daichi!"_

"_He looks like he'll be a great Phantom Thief one day. I bet Dark will love having him around."_

"_What? Why does everything lead back to Dark!"_

"Yeah. It's great knowing that."

Daisuke walked over to the window and watched the sky, wondering if there would ever possibly be a day when he could become someone like his grandfather had been.

"That'd be nice, huh, mom?"

**Gene Angel / End**

**Aaaaaaaaaaand, that's it! :D Wow. I'm quite proud of this, but I'm kinda ticked off at how short it is. I wanted a longer oneshot that this! =(**

**I absolutely adore Daichi. That episode he came in was the best three minutes of my life so far 3 I can totally see him as the grouchy sort, just like Riku.**

**Please leave a review for me! It'd be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
